Lock Down
by koolgirl1120
Summary: Wow, how on Earth did I get myself into this again? Oh yeah, that's right. My stupid bladder made me go to the bathroom at the most inoportune time, and now I'm wandering the halls of my high school in the dark during a lock down. Is this even a drill? Wait, is that... footsteps? OH CRAP! 1st person POV of Zelda Harkinian. Oneshot


**A/N. I wrote this a couple years ago on paper but I think it's kinda cute. AU and short. Hope you enjoy :D Also, I have no idea what Link's last name is, so I just used one of the most common ones I've seen used. This isn't my best work but again, it's just cute ;P**

**Disclaimer - I don't own the Legend of Zelda**

**Lock Down – Zelink**

Oh great. A lock down. Why oh why did I have to go the bathroom right before a lock down? Why couldn't I have just held it in? I sighed, slowly making my way through the dark hallways of the labyrinth that is my school.

I kept one hand on the cool wall and urged my feet forward – one foot in front of the other. It was probably just a drill. I knew I should have stayed in the bathroom, but I was already hallway back to class when it was called so I just sped up my pave. By the time I reached the classroom it was locked – all of them were.

So here I am, walking around aimlessly in the dark. It doesn't help that I'm new to this school. I've only been here a month and I still don't know my way around. Though in such a short time, I have already developed a crush. It's kind of pathetic when you think about it.

His name is Link Forester. On my first day of school, he held the door open for me on several occasions and insisted that he escort me to all my classes. I agreed and we talked all day long. He even let me sit with him and his friends at lunch. I don't think I've ever laughed so much in such little time. What goofballs.

I snap back to the present when I hear a door slam. The wall beneath my fingers trembles and my heart jumps. _What if this is isn't a drill?_ , says a little voice in my head. I tell it to shut up but burst into a run anyway. My footsteps echo throughout the hallway so loudly you'd think that everyone could hear. When I deem myself far enough away, I try to yank open a door –any door – to no avail.

"Help! It's Zelda! Open the door!" I cry, banging my fist against the metal frame. "I know you're in there!" It's no use. No one is going to let me in. Barely anyone knows me. "Please?"

I half expected the door to swing open and have a teacher usher me inside, scolding me for being outside during a lock down. That doesn't happen. _The lights will go on soon and you can get back to class… wherever it is._

I continue walking down the seemingly endless hallways for what seems like hours. I check my watch often enough, but it's not digital, therefore it cannot be seen or read in the dark. I turn a corner and realize that it's a dead end.

At this point I hear footsteps and I bolt for it. I try all the doorknobs in hopes of finding a room unlocked. No such luck. The footsteps accelerate.

I spot a giant copy machine and dive behind it. I curl myself into a ball and pray. I listen hard. The person is coming closer. I decide to pounce before they can do the same to me and count to three before attacking.

They lung themselves at me and I scream as I topple over. I struggle and I claw until I finally manage to kick him off of me. I scream again as I begin to run, hoping SOMEONE will open a door and see the danger. Before I can take two steps, my attacker has my ankle and I trip, breaking my finger in the process. I let out a yelp of pain and my attacker seems to freeze. I struggle to see their face in the dark.

"Who's there?" he asked, the voice is definitely male. _Wait… I know that voice…_

"Link?"

"How'd you-? Zelda?" I crawl over to him and spot his cerulean blue eyes up close. I immediately feel a false sense of security drift over me despite the fact that he broke my finger.

"Link… It's me." His gaze softens, but then he hangs his head, ashamed.

"I'm sorry for attacking you," he apologizes, "I guess I was just paranoid."

"It's okay," I say, "No harm no foul." He then spots the silhouette of my throbbing and now crooked finger.

"Looks like harm to me," he carefully takes my hand in his and notices the ring on my ring finger. It's on my left hand. "You married or something?" I think he smirks, but in the dark it looks more like a scowl.

"No." I reply, "It was a gift from my last boyfriend. I promised him I'd never take it off."

"But you broke up?"

"Not willingly."

"So you still love him?" his eyes seem to turn grey.

I bite my lip. "Well, I guess you could say that. He died last year." Saying the words just now… it makes me realize that he's really gone. He's not coming back. "I talk to him every night, up in heaven, but even though I loved him, I've learned to accept the fact that he's in a better place and I moved on." I shrugged.

Another door slam catches our attention. My heart races. My hand still clutched in his, we run as fast as we can with Link leading the way. He throws open a door with ease (why hadn't I found that before?) and shoves me inside. I expect to enter a classroom, but it was a janitor's closet. Link gets in after me and shuts the door behind him.

We hear nothing and it's completely silent for a while. It was an _awkward_ silence. My chest is pressed against his and our noses are almost touching. I can smell his breath; it's minty, just like mine from the gum I had been chewing.

Finally, Link starts a conversation. Although I'm not too sure how smart an idea that is, considering there might be some psycho shooter in the school and there might not. "What are you doing in a hallway during a lock down?"" he asks.

"Bathroom," I answer, "You?"

"Photocopier," he responds. I nod and it's silent again. Slowly, ever so slowly, his hand reaches to take my other one. He touches my broken finger and I wince in the dark.

He slowly entwines our fingers and steps forward, if that's even possible in such small and close proximity. I look up him, wanting so badly to see his handsome face just inches from my own. His free hand raises up to caress my cheek and a tingle travels up and down my spine. I shiver and he tucks a strand of my hair behind my ear. In using this motion, he leans closer. I can't take much more of this before I explode from sexual tension.

Then he finally kisses me, and I see and feel and hear and _smell_ fireworks. His hand slides from cheek down my neck, over my shoulder and along my arm. Then he snakes it around my waist, holding my body to his possessively and protectively. _Mmm… Oh My God..._ are my only coherent thoughts as I press my body against his and wish for time to stop so that we can just kiss forever.

His lips begin to move and they part, opening my own at the same time. How did he do that?

His tongue traces the edges of my lips and an atomic bomb could have been dropped right on top of our heads and I wouldn't have noticed or cared

Suddenly, the door opens and Link spins around to face the person holding the flashlight. I squint against the light as Link tries to hide me from view, holding his arms out o cover the most of me possible.

The flashlight moved and before us stood a police officer and the principal.


End file.
